Le passé innatendue
by lola56100
Summary: Mélinda se trouve dans une nouvelle situation. Mais une situation famillial. Son passé va refaire surface. Mais Gabriel pourra t-il l'aider ? Jim et Délia survivront-il ? Dans cette histoire Gabriel est le vrai frère de Mélinda et le fils de Beth. S'il vous plait commentez cette histoire
1. Accident

Melinda marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa boutique où son amie Délia y était déjà. Mélinda commença à boire son café, quand elle vit Délia derrière la porte.

-Hey, dit Délia en avançant vers son amie.

-Salut.

-Tu n'a pas bien dormis ? demanda Délia en voyant l'air fatiguée de son amie.

-Non j'ai pas pu !

-Waouh tu doit vraiment être fatigué ! plaisanta Délia

-Pourquoi ?

-Car d'habitude tu nie le fait d'être fatigué !

-Très drôle !

Pendant ce temps une personne entra.

-Tu peut t'occuper de ce client s'il te plaît ? demanda Mélinda

-Ok, Salut Jim ça va ? cria Délia

-Pourquoi tu crie ?

-Car Mélinda ta pris pour un CLIENT ! Mélinda ? Bizarre elle ne répond pas.

-Elle allait bien tout à l'heure ? demanda Jim inquiet

-Non, elle était vraiment crevé.

-Ok, attend je vais voir si elle va bien.

Jim se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, mais il ne la vit pas, il descendit au sous sol et là il la trouvé allonger par terre, pâle et tremblante.

-Oh non MELINDA ! cria Jim en se dirigeant vers sa femme. Mélinda réveille toi ! S'il te plaît ma chérie ! DELIA !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il … Oh mon dieu, MELINDA ! s'écria Délia

-Appelle le 911 et passe moi mon sac s'il te plaît !

Délia s'exécuta .

_Melinda se trouvait dans une fôret fuyant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle courrait mais tout d'un coup elle voulut retourner au point de départ c'est à dire chez elle. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien donc elle continua à courir quand quelque chose lui prit ses pied._

Quand Mélinda ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et juste à côté d'elle se trouvait Jim, endormie.

-Jim ?

-Mélinda t'est réveiller ! Ça va ? demanda Jim en embrassant Mélinda.

Mélinda hocha simplement la tête et demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passez ?

-Je t'ai trouvé au sous sol de la boutique évanouie, très pâle et tramblante, tu c'est ce qui t'est arriver ?

-Non je me rappelle juste d'être descendue, ensuite j'avais le tournis mais après c'est le trou noir, répondit Mélinda.

-Ok, le principal c'est que tu soit réveiller, Jim lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.


	2. Lying

3 jours plus tard, Mélinda pouvait rentrer chez elle. Dans la voiture, Mélinda et Jim restèrent silencieux, puis Jim rompit le silence.

-ça va chérie ?

Elle hocha la tête

-Tu ne c'est toujours pas ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pour quoi tu t'est évanouie ?

Mélinda fit seulement un signe de tête pour dire non.

-J'ai une question à te poser, commença t-elle à parler

-Va s'y !

-Si tu apprend un secret qui est dans ma famille et je te le cache, tu va m'en vouloir de te l'avoir caché ?

-Sa dépendrait de quoi il s'agirait, mais bon si c'est un secret de ta famille sa ne m'étonnerait pas à ce que tu me le cache, plaisanta Jim.

Mélinda sourit, il avait raison sa famille est bizarre.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça, j'ai juste un truc à t'avouer et sa ne sera pas facile je préfère attendre à la maison.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Ils continuèrent leurs route en silence.

Arrivée chez eux, Mélinda et Jim vit une lettre sur leur pallier, elle était destiné à Mélinda de la part de M. , c'est tout se qui était marqués dessus. Elle décida de se changer et d'aller voir son frère Gabriel:

-Salut Gabriel.

-Tiens c'est ma petite sœur adorée.

-Tu m'appelle une fois de plus comme ça et tu pourra dire au revoir à ta vie"menaça t-elle

-T'es menace me font jamais peur.

-Oui c'est ça! Bon tiens j'ai reçus cette lettre je crois qu'elle vient... d'une de nos connaissance"dit t-elle

Gabriel prit la lettre et la lit à voix haute

"Cher Mélinda

J'espère que tu te souviens de nous. Tes deux veille connaissance. Tes meilleurs ennemies. Je suis sur que tu te souviens de nous et aussi la manière dont tu nous avais laisser tomber! tu croyais qu'on oublierai je parie, mais non, on n'oubliera jamais, jamais la manière dont tu nous avais mentis. Tu nous avais promis de venir nous aider, mais tu n'est pas venu. Tu est la pire personne qu'on est jamais vu. J'espère que Gabriel est avec toi pour partager cette lettre. Si oui dit lui que si un jour il veut me re parler il faudra qu'il avoue la vérité à tout le monde et aussi qu'il arrête de mentir à tous ses proches.

Voila je crois que je vais te laisser maintenant

Amicalement,

Ton pire cauchemar"

-J'y crois pas tu crois que c'est... ? demanda Gabriel

-Je ne c'est pas mais en tout cas elles sont en colère.

-Bon je vais chercher de mon côté et je te tien au courant,dit Mélinda

-Chercher quoi.

-Chercher des fleur et friandise, ironisa sa soeur

-Très drôle.

-Ben je vais chercher se qu'elle veulent, dit Mélinda en sortant.

-OK au revoir à toi aussi.

Le lendemain, Mélinda se réveilla. Elle descendit les escalier et vit son mari en train de déjeuner

-Salut.

-Hey, ça va ? Tu c'est que t'a dormis pendant environs 20 heure ? plaisenta t-il

-J'étais très fatigué, je vais rester ici aujourd'hui

-Ok, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, te dérange pas pour moi, va travaillez

-Ok, mais promet moi de m'appeller si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, d'accord, dit-il

-Ok, c'est promis.

-A tout à l'heure chérie, je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant

Mélinda l'embrassa et alla dormir sur le canapé puis plongea dans un rêve

_Elle était une forêt, marchant vers une personne elle ne vit pas son visage mais à côté elle vit des personne attachés. Elle s'avança vers la personne debout face à elle et elle dit à Mélinda -Maintenant c'est la fin._

Mélinda se réveilla en sursaut, elle regardal'heure, il était 15h22, Jim allait rentrer plus tôt du travail, elle alla dans la cuisine se prit un verre d'eau puis elle se recoucha. Quand elle se réveilla, il était 20h30, elle se leva et vit Jim dans la cuisine

-Salut

-Salut, répondit-il

Mélinda prit une bouteille d'eau et se projeta dans une vision

_Elle était encore dans la forêt, mais cette fois-ci elle c'était évanouie. Une personne s'approcha d'elle, elle vit son visage, elle était très choqués quand elle le vit._

_-Marie ! dit-elle_

-Mélinda ! Mélinda !

-Marie, dit Mélinda d'un ton faible, puis elle s'évanouit. Jim la rattrapa en vitesse avant qu'elle se cogne sur le comptoir. Puis, il la porta jusqu'au canapé.

-Mélinda, Mélinda ! Réveille toi, demanda t-il.

Un léger bruit sortait de la bouche de Mélinda, Jim se pencha pour entendre

-Je suis désolé... Marie, Jim se demanda qui était Marie

-Mélinda

Les yeux de Mélinda s'ouvrit lentement

-Jim.

-Ça va, chérie ?

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-Tu t'est évanouie, répondit-il, Ça va ?

-Ouai je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher

-Ok.

Pendant la nuit,Mélinda dormait paisiblement au côté de Jim

_Elle était toujours dans la forêt, avec Jim et Délia attachée à un arbre. Mélinda parlait avec une femme._

_-Marie, c'est toi ?_

_-Pourquoi m'a tu fait ça ? demanda la femme_

_-Fait quoi, c'est toi qui nous retiens ici_

_-Il faut que tu paie pour ce que tu m'a fait !_

_-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?_

_-Tu le c'est très bien, répondit Marie avec un rire diabolique_

_Du feu sortit des mains de Marie._

-Non, Marie ! cria Mélinda

-Mélinda

Mélinda avait du mal à respirez

-Ca va allez, respire.

-J'... arri...ve...pas.

-Si tu va y arrivez, respire lentement

Mélinda commença à reprendre son souffle

-C'est bien continue

Mélinda reprit totalement son souffle puis elle sanglota dans les bras de Jim.

5 minute plus tard, Mélinda se rendormie dans les bras de Jim


	3. Revelation

Le lendemain, Mélinda se prépara pour aller au travail

Elle ouvrit la porte de son magasin d'antiquité et vit Délia au comptoir

-Hey, ça va ?

-Coucou, oui ça va, j'allais au village Java, je te prend quelque chose ? proposa Délia

-Ouai, comme d'habitude.

-OK a plus.

De son côté, Jim alla voir Gabriel le frère de Mélinda :

-Gabriel

-Salut Jim, dit une voix derrière lui, qu'est ce tu me veut ?

-C'est à propos de ta sœur.

-Tien ma petite sœur à besoin de quelque chose, c'est la meilleur celle la, plaisanta Gabriel

-Arrête, je ne plaisante pas, dit Jim avec un ton sérieux

-Va s'y dit moi.

-Voilà, Mélinda a des rêve bizarre et à chaque fois elle prononce le prénom « Marie » tu c'est qui est cette fille ? demanda Jim

-Non »menti Gabriel, mais tu devrait demander à ma mère ?

-OK, au revoir

-Attend Jim

-Quoi ? demanda t-il

-Si ma sœur est en danger, préviens moi s'il te plaît

-OK

Jim se dirigea chez Beth, la mère de Mélinda

-Bonjour Beth.

-Salut Jim, tu veut rentrer ? proposa Beth

-Oui merci

Jim s'installa sur le canapé.

-Alors que me vaut le bonheur de votre visite ? demanda Beth

-C'est à propos de votre fille

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Beth

-Elle fait souvent des rêve et à la fin elle prononce le prénom « Marie » Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Jim

-Et bien... commença Beth, Marie... est la petite sœur de Mélinda et Gabriel »

-Hey Délia, viens s'il te plaît, demanda Mélinda

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aide à mettre ça en bas ? demanda t-elle en désignant une grosse malle

-OK, accepta Délia

Elles descendirent en bas quand la cloche retentit

Mélinda retourna derrière le comptoir et vit Gabriel

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veut

-Rien dire bonjour à ma petite sœur adorée, plaisanta Gabriel

-C'est fait, maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis , grogna Mélinda

-Tu peut venir il faut que je te parle, demanda Gabriel d'un air plus sérieux

-Non.

-Allez c'est à propos de Marie, insista t-il

-Vous avez une seconde fille ? demanda Jim

-Oui, en faite j'en ai trois, répondit-elle

-Et qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec vos filles ? intterrogea t-il

-Et ben, au début, j'ai eu Mélinda, comme c'était ma première fille je la laissait toujours avec moi, c'était une prématurés, j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Un ans après, j'ai eu deux fille, une nés trot tôt comme Mélinda et une née normalement à neuf mois de grossesse, elles s'appelaient Marie et Marta. Un jours j'ai du les laisser toute les trois à mon ex-mari Tom car je devais partir en voyage d'affaire, je ne savais pas se qui se passait mais à chaque fois que je revenais une des trois avait des bleue partout. J'avais mis longtemps avant de savoir que mes filles se faisaient maltraitées, je ne pouvais pas les sortir de là, mon ex me tenaient en chantage, si je disais à la police que mes filles se faisaient maltraitées il les kidnapperait toute les trois, mais moi je les ai quand même prévenus et il les avait toute les trois kidnapper. Deux mois plus tard, j'avais appris que ma mère était dans la même ville que moi et qu'elle avait Mélinda, elle avait réussit à s'enfuir. Je tentais plus que tout au monde récupérer mes deux autres filles, mais je n'ai encore jamais réussis à les retrouvées.

-Mélinda m'avais parlé que de son père mais pas de ses sœurs, dit Jim

-Je comprend pourquoi, Mélinda ne veut pas qu'on parle d'elles, c'est un sujet sensible pour nous trois.

-Vous trois, demanda Jim

-Oui Gabriel aussi ne veut pas en parler.

-Et Marta, vous savez se qu'elle est devenue, demanda Jim

-Non, je crois qu'elle suit sa sœur !

-Pourquoi tu veux me parler d'elle, demanda Mélinda à son frère

-Il faut qu'on en parle c'est urgent, suis moi

Mélinda suivit son frère jusqu'à chez lui.

-Bon tu me dit se qu'il y a !cria Mélinda

-Tiens regarde, j'ai reçu cette lettre

_« Salut Gabriel et Mélinda (enfin si elle ne t'a pas abandonnée aussi)_

_C'est Marie et Marta, vous vous souvenez, vos deux petite sœur, je suis sur que vous vous en souvenez. Je suis sur que oui, comment nous oublier nous deux. Bon alors je commence par toi Gabriel, tu c'est que tu est un idiot. Tu croyais que tu pouvais nous effacer de ta vie, tu te trompe mon frère. Sache qu'on va tous faire pour te retrouvez et te faire payer pour cette histoire. _

_Et toi Mélinda, tu nous avais pas promis que tu viendrait nous chercher, tu c'est on attend toujours, sauf si tu nous a oublié. N'oublie pas on t'attend encore._

_Amicalement_

_Marie et Marta »_

-OK je vois elles nous en veut, commenta Mélinda

-Non tu croit

-Mais je ne comprend pas, pourquoi elles croient que je les ai abandonnée.

-Je ne c'est pas sans doute parce que tu leurs avais promis de les sauvés.

-Je ne pouvais pas venir les sauvés, ils étaient tous partis, s'écria Mélinda

-C'est à elles qui faut dire ça, maintenant on n'a plus qu'à trouvée un plan pour les retrouvées, si tu reçois une lettre d'elles prévient moi.

-D'accord, moi je doit retourner au magasin

-A plus tard petite soeur

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protesta t-elle

-Au fait.

-Quoi ?

-Ton chère mari est passer me voir et me parler de Marie,renseigna t-il, il t'a entendue prononcé le prénom Marie.

-Quoi ! Au non j'ai plus qu'à lui mentir sur son identité

-Essaie, mais il est aller voir maman, elle a du lui parler des deux, dit-il à sa sœur


	4. Vision

Jim rentra, chez lui et pris le courrier, il vit une lettre nommés _Tes sœurs abandonnés, souviens toi_ il savait que c'était une lettre destiné à Mélinda.

Il se prépara pour aller au boulot.

Il sortit de chez lui, démarra sa voiture. En 15 min, il était déjà arrivé au travail

Mélinda était de retour dans sa boutique

-Délia?

-Je suis dans l'arrière boutique, répondit-elle

-Hey ! Ça va ?

-Ouai ça va depuis ce matin je fais des allés-retours

La cloche retentit.

-Je m'en charge, dit Mélinda

Mélinda se rendit à l'avant du magasin et vit une femme devant le comptoir

-Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?

-Oui, vous vendez des scarabée ?

-Des scarabée ? répéta Mélinda

-Oui des scarabée

-Non désoler j'en ai pas

-OK merci quand même

La cloche retentit une seconde fois, c'était Jim.

-Salut Jim

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Demanda sa femme

-Oui je suis venue t'apporter ça, dit Jim en tendant l'enveloppe à sa femme

-Merci je la lirais plus tard.

Plus tard, la femme qui était venue dans la boutique de Mélinda, traversa la route pour rejoindre une femme assise sur un banc

-Alors ?

-Elle en avait pas, répondit l'autre femme

-Pas quoi, tu devais juste aller voir Mélinda prendre un objet quelle avait pris dans ses mains.

-Tu m'a dit de prendre des scarabée donc je lui ai demander si elle en avait mais non elle en avait pas

-Des scarabés ! mais c'était un exemple! tu c'est quoi laisse moi je ferais le rituel seul, cria la femme assise

-Mais ?!

-Va t'en Marta !, je ne veux plus te voir, hurla t-elle

Marta partit en courant

Dans sa boutique, Mélinda ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit une photo une photo d'elle et ses soeur, à moitié morte. Puis elle eu une vision.

_-C'est fini, maintenant Mélinda, dit Marie_

_-Quoi qu'est ce qui est fini ? dit moi se que je t'ai fait, je t'ai déjà tous dit, repondit Mélinda_

_-Tu le sait très bien._

_Mélinda tourna la tête et vit Jim et Délia... mais il était...mort._


	5. Refus

Marta repensa a se que sa sœur lui avait dit, elle ne voulait plus la voir, elle pensa à se que sa vie serai si elle avait suivi Mélinda se jour là

_-Marta vient avec moi c'est ta seul chance, cria Mélinda quand elles étaient petites_

_-Non, je ne veut pas, il nous retrouveront, hurla Marta_

_-Mais non on se cachera fait moi confiance_

_-Non on ne peut pas laisser là avec lui, dit Marta en regardant Marie tordue de douleur_

_-Je t'ai dit qu'on la prend avec nous, répondit Mélinda_

_-Mais c'est carrément impossible elle ne peut pas bouger_

_-Si sa l'est._

_-Non, écoute va s'y seule et quand tu arrive là-bas appelle la police._

_-OK, mais vous deux restez là._

Marta sortit du flashback avec les larme aux yeux.

Mélinda ferma immédiatement l'enveloppe avec la photo dedans quand Jim et Délia apparut devant elle :

-Cherie, ça va ? demanda son mari inquiet

-Oui ça va mais … , sa phrase fut interromput quand la cloche retentit

-Tiens on fait la fête sans moi, dit une voix qui était très désagréable pour Mélinda

-Tu me veux quoi Gabriel encore ?

-Rien, je m'ennuyais et je voulait voir ma petite sœur adorée, rigola Gabriel

-Oh c'est trop mi..., AIE ! la voix de Délia s'interrompit par un coup de Mélinda avec son pied.

-Tu veux quoi Gabriel, demanda une nouvelle fois Mélinda

-Ben apparemment vous rigolez bien,donc je suis venu vous voir pour rigolez encore plus, je suis le roi des blagues, proposa Gabriel

-Plutôt le roi de ta connerie

Jim et Délia n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de rire

-Tu vois je les fait rire

-DEGAGE ! hurla Mélinda

-Ok, je te verrai quand tu sera de meilleur humeur » Gabriel sortis en claquant la porte

-Et ben...

-Sans commentaire, interrompit Mélinda

-Si tu veux, bon moi je vais chercher des cafés, Jim tu veux quelque chose ?demanda Délia

-Ouai je te laisse choisir

-Ok et toi Mélinda je te prend un thé vert avec une dose d'ironie, de gentillesse et de... AIE !

gémit Délia. Mélinda venait de lui lancer un objet sur la tête de Délia

-Bon je vais chercher les cafés.

-Mais ? demanda Jim

-Mais quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu n'a pas fini ta phrase, répondit son mari

-A ouai, c'est rien je t'expliquerait

-OK ! au fait je suis partis voir ta mère, annonça Jim

-Oui je c'est Gabriel me la dit, je préfère en parler à la maison.

-OK chérie, je comprend.

Délia était au villa java, elle demanda deux thé vert, un café au lait. Mais quand elle sortit du village Java, elle sentit que quelqu'un la suivait, elle se retourna et là elle vit une personne, se tenant juste devant elle. Elle voulut courir, mais cette personne était trop rapide. Elle prit Délia et s'enfuit. Mais au sens de s'envoler.


	6. Plus jamais te revoir

1h plus tard dans la boutique, Jim était partit au travail quand il a vut que Délia ne revenait pas :

Mélinda decida de ranger un peu et ensuite d'appeler Délia, quand son portable retentit

-Oui... Gabriel ?... Oui... Chez toi ?...OK j'arrive.

Mélinda décrocha et prit son sac et ses clé pour fermer la boutique.

Arrivé chez son frère, Mélinda sonna chez lui

-Melinda ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Rentre.

-Bon tu voulait me dire quoi ? demanda sa sœur

-Rien juste te voir ! répondit-il

-Tu te fou de moi là ! s'écria Mélinda

-Heu...Oui un peu, plaisenta t-il

-Tu me veut quoi ?

-Il faut que je te montre un truc, dit Gabriel en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur portable

Gabriel montra à sa sœur une photo d'elle, de lui et de ses deux sœurs.

-Waouh, une photo de nous tous c'est tous ? irosina t-elle

-Regarde dans le fond, dit-il

-Je ne voit rien

-Regarde bien, regarde se qu'il y a derrière nous, plus vers Marie, proposa t-il

-Bien.

Mélinda regarda attentivement et vit une personne se tenant debout vers un banc

-Il y a quoi de grave là dedans ? C'est juste un homme debout, dit-elle

-Regarde.

Gabriel fit défiler des photos et à chaque fois ils vient une personne debout

-Attend... demanda Mélinda

-L'homme... on dirait... que c'est...Mélinda begaya

-Tu le reconnaît ?

-Oui

Marie marcha vers une porte, l'ouvrit et rentra dedans

-Bon il faut que tu mange, sinon Mélinda ne pourra pas percevoir ton énergie faible, dit-elle à une dame

-Non, je ne mangerais pas !

-Délia... mange autrement mon rituel pour tuer ma sœur ne marchera pas.

-Justement, je ne te la laisserai pas la tuer, repondit Délia

-OK, mais si tu ne veut pas qu'elle meurt, sa sera ton fils, menaca Marie

-QUOI! NON JE VOUS INTERDIT DE LE TOUCHER, hurla Délia au bord des larmes

-OK, alors choisis ton fils ou Mélinda ?Autrement je fais simple et je te tue toi

-Ben va s'y tue moi, mais tu le regrettera.

-Pourquoi ? Mais tu crois vraiment que ma sœur ma venir te sauver, elle abandonne tout le monde et tu est la...,

-Marie arrête !, fit une voix derrière elle

-Et voilà mon abrutie d'autre sœur, râla Marie

-Je dois te dire quelque chose,dit Marta

-OK je t'écoute, va s'y mais si c'est pour la défendre c'est pas la peine, tous les proche de Mélinda vont souffrir

-Non, ils ne méritent pas ça, c'est pas de leur faute

-Oh arrête de les dé...

-C'EST LA MIENNE !

-Qu ...Quoi

-Ce jour là, le jour de ''l'abandon'' de Mélinda...

-Arrête on en a...

-Ce jour là, elle c'était enfuie grâce à moi... pleura Marta

-Tu te fou de...

-On avaient toute les trois la chance de s'enfuir mais moi j'ai préféré rester avec toi car ce jour là tu n'arrivais plus à bouger, donc j'ai demander à Mélinda de partir pour prévenir la police, mais quand elle est partis, nous somme à notre tours partis mais pas avec elle...avec papa dans le camion

Marie était bouche-bée

-ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIT ! TU M'A LAISSER HAÏR MA SOEUR JUSTE POUR TA VIELLE FACE ! hurla Marie

-Mais...Tu...

-ON AVAIENT NOUS TROIS UNE CHANCE DE SURVIE, ET TU AS PREFERER RESTER PLUTOT QUE DE T'ENFUIR ET M'AIDER A M'ENFUIR AUSSI, cria Marie

-Mais c'est que tu ne pouvais pas bouger

-J'AI EU TOUT FAUX DEPUIS LE DEBUT C'EST PAS MELINDA QUE JE VAIS TUER C'EST TOI, POURQUOI TU EST TOUJOURS EN VIE D'AILLEUR ? VU SE QUE TU AS FAIT TU DEVRAI DEJA ETRE MORTE !

-Tu ne le pense...

-VA T'EN, JE NE PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR T'ENTEND, ET NE SOIT PAS SURPRISE SI JE TE TUE UN JOUR

Marta partit en courant en larmes

-Bon a nous deux, fit Marie comme si de rien étaient en ce tournant vers Délia qui avait les larmes au yeux


	7. Découverte

Dans la maison de Gabriel, Mélinda fit des recherches sur l'ordinateur pendant que son frère est partis travaillez

Mélinda marqua dans la barre de recherches ''Gordon + kidnapping'' rien ne s'afficha, ensuite elle marqua ''Marie Gordon + Marta Gordon'' toujours rien après plusieurs heures chercher des renseignement elle ferma l'ordinateur et regarda son portable, elle avait 6 appel manqués de Jim, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle pour raconter son histoire douloureuse à Jim , mais elle le savait très bien qu'il va falloir qu'elle y aille, elle se sentirait peut-être mieux après.

Mais tout d'un coup, son portable retentit, c'était en appel masqués, elle répondit mais personne ne parla à l'autre bout du fil.

De son côté, Jim lui fit des recherche sur Mélinda.

Il marqua dans sa barre de recherches le prénom ''Mélinda Gordon'' et la une longue file s'affiche dans son moteur, il y a des page sur sa boutique, il va plus loin et vit une fiche dans lequel il y avait marqué ''le 11 juin 1983'' c'était l'année de naissance de Mélinda, il vit plus loin l'année 1983, il cliqua sur le lien et il vit une longue fiche qui parle de Mélinda et de sa famille. Il la lut rapidement et vit une image qui le choqua.

Mélinda sortie de chez son frère, il l'avait appelés pour lui demandez de le rejoindre sur la place.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et alla vers la place. Il l'attendait sur un banc en train de boire un café :

-Salut.

-Salut petite sœur, dit-il avec arrogance.

-Tu veut mon poing dans ta face ? répondit Mélinda en essayant de rester polie.

-Bon, bref tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non rien du tout, et toi ?

-Oui j'ai découvert que j'ai un café dans les mains.

-C'EST VRAI ! Et est ce que tu as aussi découvert qu'il te manquait un truc dans ta tête ? Genre un cerveau ou des neurones, ironisa sa sœur.

-Très marrant petite sœur, en vérité j'ai trouvé un truc très intéressant, regarde. Gabriel lui montra une page imprimé sur des mythes sur sa familles.

-Depuis...notre famille est devenus... mythiques, essaya de dire Mélinda sans explosé de rire.

-Depuis qu'une certaine légende dis que une de nos arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère avec les même facultés que nous, a été emprisonné pendant toute son enfance et qu'elle a été étudier pour ses pouvoirs, et qu'ensuite elle avait développer une paranoïa, elle croyait que tout le monde la regardait de travers ou qu'on parlait d'elle dans son dos. Donc avec sa paranoïa, elle avait tuée presque tout les membres de sa familles, ses médecins et ses amies et ce jours la elle avait...

Gabriel s'arrêta car il s'aperçut qu'il parlait tous seul, que sa sœur était déjà partis et que tous le monde le regardait et riaient.

Il décida donc d'appeler sa sœur, mais elle ne répondit pas.

Plus tard, Jim avait retenté à plusieurs reprise d'appeler sa femme, mais sans succès, il décida alors d'appeler le frère de Mélinda :

-Salut, Gabriel, c'est Jim.

-Salut Jim, répondit son beau-frère. Dit tu peux me rendre un service ?

-J'ai pas trop le temps mais va s'y.

-Tu peux tuer ma sœur s'il te plaît ?

-Tu plaisante? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet pour sa femme

-Non, je lui parlais et comme tu dois me connaître quand je parle je ferme les yeux, donc je lui parlais d'une légende mais quand j'ai ré ouvert les yeux elle n'était plus là et là tous le monde me regard... Jim ? Gabriel s'aperçût que Jim n'était plus vraiment au bout du fil mais qu'il riait. Ravis de voir que mon histoire te passionne autant.

-Désolé mais c'est tellement inhabituelle de la part de Mélinda de planter quelqu'un comme ça que j'en ris d'avance.

-Je vois que tu t'amuse bien en te moquant de moi mais je pense que vus le ton de ta voix tu la appelés et qu'elle ne t'a pas répondus. Tu c'est je connais un très bon machin conjugales.

-Ça va on a pas besoin de thérapie conjugaux, monsieur le bon samaritain, ironisa t-il.

-Je compte aller dans la boutique de ma sœur, tu viens ? Demanda le frère de Mélinda. Il faut que je lui tire les vers du nez.

-OK, j'adore vos dispute à vous deux.

-Haha.

-Bon a tout à l'heure.

Jim raccrocha son téléphone, pris ses clef et sortis jusqu'à sa voiture et la démarra. Et repensa à se qu'il avait trouvé sur internet plus tôt.

Mélinda rentra dans sa boutique, après avoir lâcher son frère dans la rue, elle en rie d'avance. Elle regarda son portable et vit que son mari avait essayer de la joindre à plusieurs reprises. Elle voulait tellement lui parler mais elle voulait quand même attendre le soir. Elle s'inquiétât plutôt pour son amie Délia qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis ce matin. Aujourd'hui c'était vraiment une très longue journée. Elle s'apprêta quand elle vit une femme devant l'entrée qui la regarda fixement, quand Mélinda la regarda à son tours, la femme courut. Mélinda savait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part mais où elle n'en savait rien du tout. Ses pensée s'interrompirent quand la porte retentit, c'était son mari :

-Salut chérie, dit-il en embrassant sa femme

-Salut.

-Pourquoi tu ne répond pas au téléphone ?

-Je l'avais éteint quand je suis aller voir Gabriel, mentit-elle

-OK, à propos de lui il est très remonter par ce que tu lui a fait.

-Ohhh, Mélinda fit mine d'être désolé pour son frère. C'est pas grave il s'en remettra.

-Toujours le mot pour rire, d'ailleurs il n'est pas là ?

-Non il n'est pas la., pourquoi ?

-Car il m'avait appeler tous à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il allait passer te voir et comme il était à la place, il devrait déjà être là.

-Il doit être encore en train d'essayer de draguer une fille, ironisa-elle.

-OK, admettons. Bon, bref, tu ne ma toujours pas parler.

-Je c'est j'ai dis que je voulait attendre le soir.

-Mélinda, il est 19h passer, informa t-il

-Oui, j'ai dit le soir mais à la maison. D'ailleurs tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

-Mélinda, aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas c'est mon jour de repos. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse moi.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est la fatigue et surtout ta famille qui te rend comme ça, dit-il en la serrant dans les bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à que la porte sonna à nouveau.

-Hey, toi je peux savoir depuis quand tu me lâche ? Dit Gabriel un peu en colère.

-Lâche moi Gabriel, va t'en, dit Mélinda toujours dans les bras de son mari

-Quoi ?! C'est pourtant toi qui me lâche ne pleine rue devant un monde de gens. Tu c'est quoi laisse tomber je te parlerai demain.

Gabriel sortit en claquant la porte.

-Comme si j'étais d'humeur, répondit Mélinda en criant un peu espérant que son frère l'entende.

-Tu viens on rentre

Mélinda suivit son mari, quand tout d'un coup elle s'évanouit.

-Mélinda !réveille toi !

-Jim

-Mélinda ! Ça va chérie ? Demanda t-il inquiet

-Oui

-Tu es sure ? Tien assis toi

Jim la conduit jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant elle et lui passa de l'eau

-Ça va tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu.

-Tu veux que je te conduise voir un médecin ?

-Non, ça va aller, je suis juste très fatigué.

Jim la prit dans ses bras pendant quelque minutes puis la conduit jusqu'à la voiture.

Pendant la route, Mélinda s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Mélinda se réveilla, mais elle ne voulais pas se lever. Quand elle vit que son mari était juste assis à côté d'elle :

-Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Salut, tu te sens mieux.

-Un peu mieux qu'hier mais ça va.

-OK

-Tu travaille aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Car je veux rester avec toi pendant toute la journée, annonça t-elle

-OK, avec plaisir. Tu m'en dira plus sur ta famille de dingue.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

-OK sa marche.

-Et t'es recherche sur Délia, tu as trouvé quelque chose, demanda t-il

-Malheureusement rien.

-On finira par la retrouver. On fera des recherches aujourd'hui.

-D'accord

Mélinda se leva, pris sa douche, s'habiller, quand tout d'un coup elle sentit des vertiges à nouveau, elle s'allongea un peu sur son lit, elle voulut se relever mais c'était impossible, elle avait tout d'un coup mal au ventre et à la tête, elle voulut appeler Jim mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche elle toussa et elle avait du mal à respirer.

Jim en bas entendit les bruit de Mélinda, il courut jusqu'à la chambre et il l'a vit recroquevillée :

-MELINDA !

Il courut vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.

-Allez respire.

Jim posa une de ses mains sur la sienne et l'autre sur sa joue, il l'aida à respirer, reprendre son souffle.

-J'ai exactement les même maladies que quand j'étais petite, dit Mélinda à son mari quand elle reprit totalement son souffle

-Tu avais des problèmes respiratoires ?

-Oui, j'étais sous surveillance 24h/24 donc avec mon père qui me maltraitait j'étais un peu désorientée, annonça t-elle.

-Et personnes n'a su se qui se passait avec toi ? Je veux dire les médecins n'ont jamais remarquées tes bleues ou t'es blessures ?

-Si mais mon père leurs avais dit que c'était parce que le chat me griffait sans cesse et que je tombais souvent, mais j'ai essayé de dire ce qui se passait chez moi, que je me faisais taper dessus moi et mes sœur, mais mon père m'a contredit et il leur a dit que je raconte toujours des conneries et que je suivais des thérapie.

-C'est dégueulasse ! Dit Jim avec colère. Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Oui bien sûr. Au fait ton frère a essayer de te joindre hier soir pendant que tu dormais

-Hier, il m'avait parler d'une certaine légende qui touchait ma famille mais je suis partis avant qu'il finit son histoire.

-Oui je sais il me l'a dit. D'ailleurs hier soir il avait trouvé autre chose, donc je lui dit de passer aujourd'hui, informa t-il.

-Du moment qu'il me sort pas que je fais partie des 5 légendes.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'avait sortis ça l'an dernier, que si une femme voit des fantômes alors elle fait partis des 5 légendes.

Jim allait dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jim alla ouvrir et vit que c'était son beau-frère.

-Salut Jim, salut petite sœur. Hey sœurette tu savais que tu fais partis des...

-Oh non pas encore tes stupides légendes, râla Mélinda

-Non mieux. Devine Jim.

-Heu...elle fait partis des 5 sorcière de la deuxième dimension, ironisa-il

Mélinda ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Sérieusement vous deux, viens Mélinda, demanda Gabriel.

-Tu veux me montrer quoi ?

-Que tu est une élémentaire.

-Une quoi, dirent le couple ensemble.

-Une élémentaire, d'après toute mes talentueuse recherches, sans vouloir me vanter, tu contrôle les 5 éléments. Tout les membres de notre familles en a au moins un, l'élément qu'on possèdent est en lien avec notre caractère, par exemple, notre mère possède le feu, car elle est plutôt en colère, naïf... et encore j'en passe, moi je suis l'air car je suis bavard, avec pleins d'idée... . Et toi tu es un cas particulier car tu possèdes les 5.

-Tu es une des 5 légendes comme je te l'ai déjà dit un jour.


	8. Explication part 1

-Il y a que 4 éléments, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air, donc je ne peux pas en avoir 5, dit-elle.

-Non non tu en as 5 : tu as le feu, il représente la colère et l'enthousiasme. Au fait chaque élément représente chaque chose. Tu as aussi la terre, il représente la réalité, la tranquillité... il y a aussi l'air, il représente la curiosité et aussi quand on a plein d'idée. Ensuite il y a l'eau qui représente la sagesse, la paresse...Et pour le 5e élément personne ne l'a encore trouvé.

-Et tu c'est pourquoi ? Car ils n'existent pas.

-Si ils existent, en tout cas la personne qui possède ces 4 élément devra trouver le 5e lors du combat entre le bien et le mal.

-Quel combat ? Demanda t- elle.

-Le combat entre le bien et le mal. Tu devra utiliser absolument utiliser tous tes éléments.

-Et pourquoi j'en entend parler qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Car c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois te préparer. Au fait où est Jim ?

-Il en a marre de t'entendre parler sans cesse, plaisanta Mélinda

-Ouai sa c'est sur, fit une voix derrière Mélinda.

-Allez Jim, c'est intéressant, ta femme va se battre

-Je c'est j'ai entendu.

-Bien viens Mélinda on va se préparer.

-Se préparer pour quoi ? Interrogea Mélinda

-Pour sauver ton amie des bras de nos sœur, les délivrer de l'emprise de notre père et ensuite de nous venger de lui.

-Et c'est censé être quand la « bataille » ? continua t-elle

-Demain.

-QUOI ? Tu m'annonce seulement aujourd'hui que je dois me battre demain.

-Oui normalement c'était pas prévus pour demain mais pour aujourd'hui.

-Jim !

-Quoi y a quoi avec Jim, demanda Mélinda

-Regarde.

Jim n'était plus là à la place il y avais un bout de papier.

« J'ai Jim, à demain, signé Marie »

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel

-Je c'est pas mais il faut vraiment que tu t'entraîne, allez viens.

Gabriel tira sa sœur jusqu'à la sortie.


	9. Explication part 2

Marta se tenait là, debout, devant Jim et Délia.

-Je suis désolé, dit celle-ci en pleurant. Je ne peux pas retenir ma sœur.

-MARTA, cria sa sœur. Je viens d'apprendre que tu est passer voir notre traite de sœur, qui ta donné la permission.

-Personne, dit-elle faiblement.

-Alors pourquoi tu y est allé ?

-Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien.

-Tu as déjà oublier se que je t'ai dit ?

-Mais elle voulait nous sortir de là quand on était petite.

-Je c'est tu me la dit, dit Marie avec colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas tranquille elle et ses...

Marie venait de la jeter dans la cellule où se trouvais Jim et Délia puis elle sanglota.

Quand Marie partis, Jim aida Marta à s'asseoir.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Non j'ai refusé d'écouté ma sœur.

-Laquelle, demanda Délia.

-Mélinda, elle m'avait dit de partir avec elle mais je voulais rester avec...ma garce de soeur Marie

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle deviendrait comme ça, dit Jim

-Non mais maintenant elle veut tuer moi et Mélinda, c'est moi qui l'a retrouvée. Je pensais au début qu'elle voulait juste revoir Mélinda mais elle veut la tuer.

-Au fait j'ai appris le truc des éléments, c'est vrai cette histoire ? Questionna Jim

-Oui, moi je possède l'eau, Marie c'est le feu et Mélinda est la seul à tous les avoir.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Délia

-Gabriel est passer nous voir se matin et il a dit à Mélinda de se préparer car demain sa sera la grande bataille mais après j'ai rien pu savoir car je me suis fait enlever par Marie.

-Oui c'est vrai demain, c'est la guerre entre le bien et le mal, Marie veut essayer de ressusciter mon père.

-Quoi?mais c'est pourtant lui qui vous a fait tous souffrir.

-Oui mais elle veut le ressusciter quand même.

-HEY ! arrêter de parler vous 3, cria Marie. Marta on a un problème.

-Quoi ? Dit celle ci au bord des larmes

-Notre sœur est là !

Plus tôt, Mélinda et Gabriel se préparai pour le jour suivant. Mélinda contrôla ses éléments et Gabriel l'aida en lui donnant des conseils pendant plus de 2 heures.

-Il faut qu'on aille aujourd'hui pour délivrer Jim et Délia pour que demain ils ne se font pas sacrifier, conseilla t-il.

-Je sais, mais où ils sont ?

-Bonne question. On devrai peut-être chercher à notre ancienne maison quand notre père te battait.

-OK, je suis prête à tout pour les retrouveront

-Bien, suis moi.


End file.
